


Our Marriage Bed

by VMonkie



Series: TheMarriageBedAu [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Attraction, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Broken Promises, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Genderbending, Genderswap, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Marriage, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Multi, Mysticism, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), One Night Stands, Rare Pairings, Red Plague (The Arcana), Sharing a Bed, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, The Arcana Spoilers (The Arcana), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMonkie/pseuds/VMonkie
Summary: " It all started from drunken mistake at the royal party. Well, countess Lucia isn't really know to make best decisions, especially when drunk. And one time when prince Nadir decides to have some fun at the party, it backfires greatly. Now the duo is stuck in political marriage/roommate situation."Noone has a clear memory of this almost decade lasting marriage.The Magician Asras apprentice is hired to solve the countess' murder and uncover the truth behind of that dreadful night. As they, Cassian the apprentice, are rummaging through countess' personal room, they come across a dark pearl, broken in half. It was a part of  a memory jewel. Trying to find the bottom of this mystery they sunk in the memories of the late countess and the count. Stay tuned!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: TheMarriageBedAu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212284
Kudos: 2





	Our Marriage Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Info: Nadir aka m!Nadia. Lucia/Montag Morgasdottir aka f!Lucio.  
> The apprentice is named cause it eases the writing.  
> Chapters are fragmented memories, not in clear order possibly. Date is used to place the events in the timeline. First chaps are for making sense of the events from the beginning.  
> : note not beta read, and my grammar is horrible. sry of posssible timetravel on the text.  
> : hope you enjoy my fic
> 
> Callin' this the TheMarriageBedAu. Genderbended ship happened on accident. Now making content for this already semi rare pair x2.  
> Enjoy.

| October 15, 1X80 | Vesuvia, The Place |

They could feel the chill running along their back. As soon as they stepped to the late countess' personal room, they could feel the heavy atmosphere. As if some one was watching them. Never making contact but eyes never straying from them. Probably the weird goat thing they saw earlier. The lantern flickered on the night stand. The smoke smell still lingered here. With the hint of unmistaked smell of burned meat. The air was heavy. The smell burned the apprentices lungs.

Cassian was looking over the bookshelves, studying its content. 'The Secrets of Affairs', 'The wild mans embrace', 'Bounding of the duchess Mihailles' and so on.  
The Apprentice grimaced. They read the next tittle,'What do you know of oysters, dear marquise'. Cassian started to be bit impressed of the countess Lucias clearly smut based collection of books. She really had tastes. And then there was the crown jewel of these books, 'Erotic Prakran nights', sexual parody of 'Thousand Prakran Nights'. Cassian placed the mildly burned book back.  
The eyes never left them, actually they were pouring into them. Somehow it made them feel awkward, like they weren't supposed to see the collection. Same kind how the merchant-aunt Merina, looked themselves when they inquired about the 'love potion'. Still, Cassian turned away from the shelve looking around the charred room. Nothing. Absolutely nothing yet.  
All they have managed to find were burned thing of the dead countess. A vanity mirror, unreadable letters, old jewelry and clothes.  
The clothes were bug eaten, and bit ashen as all was here. They didn't even try to read the letters, they were too long gone to read anyhow. Only thing was sure to Cassian that the fire was stared on the bed. Where the countess was slumbering, suffering from plague. No other leads for other suspects than Dr.Devorak. Like the count had said. As others had said. They groaned. This wasn't going to plan. Cassian was sure that the melodramatic doctor was unable to do such a thing.

Call it a magicians instinct. The man was just 180 cm of angst and foolishness. It was good that his sister is keeping eye of him for now.  
Looking over a one ornate stool, just for sure of any, ANY possible secrets, Cassian was starting to get frustrated. The stool was placed a bit roughly to the floor.  
"UGH! BY GODS!"  
Cassians eyes flew around the room, eyeing the same burned falls that they had studied for hours. Their eyes landed the portrait of the countess. She was stanting proudly, looking in the distance.  
It really was fine piece of art. As the person starring in it. It was lucky to survive the blaze, only a heavy dust was laying over it.  
Sighing the apprentice sat to the burned bed. A huge, ashy, dust cloud emerged. It made Cassian coughed painfully.  
" Gods, they really didn't step a foot in here in three years."  
They leaned forward, picking their fingernails mind wandering, going over all the info they had.  
1\. Three years ago, the plague times, the countess was burned alive in this very room as the masquerade was going on.  
2.The doctor is the only suspect, said to be seen lingering close to the countess' room.  
3\. Amnesia plague. The count had confessed that he suffered a bad case of amnesia, not remembering the past years. Same for Doctor too, though just the time of the murder.  
4\. The relationship between the count couple was a mystery.

It was founded undoubtedly in political motives between the royal house of Prakra and the city-state, that how much they were sure. Asra had stated that the count had arrived soon after marrying the countess. 'Odd couple of Vesuvia'. There were many rumors about the couples relationship, mainly fueled by countess' impulsivity. The countess herself was very conflicted person, sometimes brilliant but mostly a proper villainess, cruel to bones. Most people seemed to despise her, some idolized her.  
" A true symbol of Vesuvian strength, huh?" Cassian muttered.  
Very interesting figure indeed. Then there was the count, Nadir Satrinava. Very dignified, calm man. Rational person, who governed Vesuvia few times in the almost 10 year unity of the two. But...  
After the murder... The count has not been leading the political spere of Vesuvia for while. He took the reign again just a few months ago. But why now? After 3 years? Maybe they should ask miss Portia about it? She had mentioned that she has been by his side for while. That nosy woman knows many things about the palace. It wouldn't be a bad choice. The count could be hiding something. Even a murder? Not impossible feat. The count could have taken the countess out of picture for many reasons, possibly for the sake of peace. She was really impulsive after all.  
Or could he been so depressed after the countess death, that he'd close himself for the time being to the palace? Maybe. Either way he hadn't taken step to here that time. The room was still the same as it was after the murder. No one had come to cleaned it still... Wait. Was it possible that the countess ashes were still here?  
"... I don't even want to think about it. Nah."

Cassian shook their head. They were tired. The feel of this room was suffocating. Cassian ruffled their hair sighing yet again. Felt like they didn't nothing more than sigh now a days.  
They needed a new pair of eyes undoubtedly. They had been looking the room too much and fresh eyes could notice something else. Something that they hadn't seen.  
Cassian streched with the long groan.  
"Haa... when I need you the most, you're not here. As always," Cassian said to no one. They sat in the silence for little. They missed Asra, more than ever. The magician was so full of secrets that they didn't even know where to start. He'd know what to do. He'd know what to investigate. Not to look some smutty mom porn books. He'd remember. Cassian rubbed their eyes. They'd been trying to investigate, but they were starting to think they weren't made for it.  
"What I'm even doing? I'm not a damned detective." They glanced the countess' portrait.  
"Instinct tells tho it's not as straight forward case at all... I miss my shop."  
They fell in to the dusty bed. Even more dust and ash raised to the air. The bed felt hard, mockery of the old softness it used to have.  
Cassian was laying next to the countess' death bed. How macabre. Small laugh left their lips. They breathed in and out. And then coughed.  
"Well, tomorrow is a new day. Don't beat yourself, Cassian. You are smart. You know chess," they spoke to themselves.  
"And your best piece is the servant girl for now. Yeah."  
Cassians eyes were glued to ceiling. High and curving ceiling. It seemed like the flames indeed reached to roast it too a bit. The Apprentice face palmed themselves.  
"Gods, I'm going insane. Talking to - AHK!"

As they were moving their head to the side they felt something. It wasn't sharp, but it definitely could be felt.  
There was something under the ashen billow. Cassian frowned. They moved aside and lifted the velvet billow. In the side lines it stood. About the size of a pinky finger.  
A black pearl. It shone brightly, black as void.And it was beautiful. It shimmered in the low lantern light. It reminded Cassian of the night sky.  
They studied the jewel intrigued. I was a half of a pearl, cleanly cut in two, other part no where in sight. It was placed in a intriguelly ornated brooch,flora swirling around it making it look like a eye. Cassian could see small crystals placed strategly around it. The brooch was bit toasted by the fire but it looked like it was originally silver colored.  
Cassian hummed. What a weird find. They reached for it. As their finger came contact with it, it struck with a flash of electricity. Cassian quickly withdrew their hand.  
Their eyes never leaving the pearl. Inspecting their hand, it seemed like it was just a harmless zap. Luckly no malicious curse was not in sight.

Cassian swallowed, smiling a bit. Trying again, they took tenderly the pearl to their hands. It pulsed with a low hum.  
"What we have here...? Hello, little one. Please don't zap me."  
Cassian knew by experience that magical items. Some of them like to be treated with dignity, other were mere tools. It was always better to treat them justly just in case. That they had learned a hard way. Cassian didn't want to loose their eyelashes again. But now they studied the mysterious pearl.  
"Aren't you a looker?"  
The pearl hummed more, now reminding Cassian of the sea. The energy made their hands tingle with magic. Hopefully it acknowledged them as a guest in its waves.  
Cassian concentrate to the energy. They held it between their hands, closing their eyes.

It was confusing, longing energy with the hint of red. The palace. A red dress. A clock ticking. Flash of dark skin. Brightly colored hair. Soft eyes of the count. Then they saw a flash of blond hair. Then a laugh. A cheeky smile and smell of iron. It reminded them of a buttercups on the Vesuvian fields. And then. A voice.

_"Noddy-"_

"Magician?"

Cassians breath hitched. They were back to the room. Their forehead against the mattress. Reality was rushing in. Reality never felt so real before. A their lungs burned.  
They took one shaking breath. They couldn't belive it. They had read and heard about these but to come across one was rarity. Knock could be heard again.  
It was one of the palace servants. Cassian rised up, collecting their bearings.

"Magician? Are you there?"  
" Y-Yes- What is it?"  
Cassian cursed. Their voice sounded winded and rough. The servant paused and continued:  
"The count requests your company on the pavilion.  
Now fully straightened, Cassians voice was more balanced. The pearl was warm in their hands.  
"Yes, Tell his lordship that I'll be there soon."  
"Noted."  
Cassian could hear the foot steps of the servant. Their mind on overdrive in excitement. Cassian felt more confident than usual, thanks to new found chance to find the truth.  
Now smiling, they looked at the pearl.  
"So... You're a memory jewel."  
If the pearl could talk, it would have made a tinkle sound.  
"Interesting," they said to the pearl. Voice dripping with glee.  
They showed the pearl on their pocket. They dusted themselves clean, well as clean that they could, of dust. Their steps were confident as they angled to the room door. Cassians hand halted at the door.  
They eyed last time the painting. Closing their eyes they felt the room. They didn't feel the presence now. Cassian hoped the burned flesh smell wouldn't stay their clothes after leaving. Breathing in the last time of the rooms stuffy air they opened the door. The count was waiting for them. They might have a change grill them about the countess again. Now that they had the pearl it could help to uncover lord Nadirs memory. It was a slight chance but chance is a chance.

The door closed softly behind them.

* * *

" Shit."

Cassian cursed. They were back to their room in the palace. Spacing back and forth. The pearl clutched between their hands. The meeting with the count Nadir didn't go how they wanted. 

They met the count on the pavilion for some tea. He had asked about how the investigation was going on. Seemingly tired. His shoulders tense. Cassian had dodged the most pressing issues of the doctor and directed convo to other direction really quickly. Cassian had told the report of the room investigation. Lord had hummed and said sheepishly that now when it was looked over they could start to clean it. To this Cassian had just sipped some tea. They had conversed a bit about work after that. The count had been busy lately trying to take hold of the chaotic courtiers. He voiced his frustrations about almost-alcoholic courtier Valerie. She seemed to be the most trustworthy courtier of the bunch. Nevermind the overbearing local nobles. Money hungry as usual. Selfcentered people.

That explained the tiredness. Soon Cassian had revealed the pearl, not telling though its properties yet. The count had been taken by surely.  They could have sworn they saw a hint of recognition on his lordships face. He had tried to respond, his long fingers longing to touch it. But he had striken with a painful headache that took him to the ground.  Then miss Portia had taken the count inside, who looked by then feverish. Cassian had companied them to the counts own personal bedroom to rest.  Now that they thought about it, wasn't it a custom for especially the count couple to sleep in one bed..? Asra had mentioned it symbolizing Vesuvias united front. 'If even the count couple can't stand together, how can the people?' or something like that.  But that wasn't relevant anymore. The countess was dead. Ofcourse his lordship would sleep somewhere else than the space he shared with his dead wife.

The Apprentice stopped spacing. 

"Jeez, get a grip, Cassian. You still have a lead."

Cassian looked at the pearl. It shimmered sleepily. Humming the same tune. They couldn't get information off the count. He'd die from brain hemorrhage before then. Cassian swallowed dryly. They were a bit nervous. They hadn't done this before, only read about it.  The apprentice sighed deeply and brought the jewel close. The memory jewel's hum was like a roaring sea now. As if it knew their intentions.

"Are you willing to help me, little pearl?"

Cassian smiled softly at the pearl. They placed the jewel gently to the billow for the time it took them to change to their night wear. They also were going over all the things they needed to do for 'the dive'. They nodded by themselves. It was happening now. Gods know, how far they'd go. To casual magic user, or not-so-mystic-delving magic user would go slower the memories in it. That they could gather from the book if their memory served ironically right. But it wouldn't be easy for them either, even if they thought themselves as a great magician. If the memory stone contained almost all of the decade of countess' life it possibly would take days. Not mentioned it was damaged jewel. In complete. Anything would happen. In the worst case they would get stuck in the memories, but it could be prevented by simply having a routine wake up time. If they remembered it right. So Cassian was well assured or that was their optimism talking. They could mess this up royally still. Glancing their reflection on the mirror, they pressed their head on it closing their eyes. They breath in and out.

" What did the book say again...? 'Feel the energy, like a leaf in the river. Let them come for you, otherwise you'll be let a stray. Jewels are sneaky beings and loyal to their master Their master makes them feel whole...' and remember to hydrate yourself."

Cassian opened their eyes. They could do this. They'd get to bottom of this. They stretched and walked to the bed. Cassian took their place on their bed, the half-pearl in their hands. The jewel was warm. They breathed slowly. Their bed was so soft. It felt like they would drown on billows. Their limbs started to feel heavy. It had been stressful day. Their breathing started to even as they counted down from 100. 

"'Feel the energy', 'feel the energy'..."

The half-pearl started to hum even more. The sea, they could hear it. Waving up and down. Lulling them to its weird embrace. It made them feel airy, like a wind spirit. They let the breath they didn't know that they were holding. 

"25"

The the drum. They could feel the drumming. A witch drum was hitting a new rhythm. They were sinking through the bed.

"15, 15"

Smoke. Burned flesh. Someone was crying. There was someone laying on the ground. Their hand twitched.

_"MONTAG"_

A tremor crept their spine. They didn't want to be here. Not with her. Then the scenery switched. Up was down. Night was a Day. _11._ They could see the forest up, the trees branches reaching like hands. _8._

"...south..."

_2_

The wave washed over them. They were going down. The energy washed over them. Now stronger. It was so cold, so cold that it burned. They could see and feel their breath in the cold weather.

Cold stone beneath their feet. It smelled musty here. It was so cold. They didn't know where they were. Somekind of cave? It was too dark to see. Cassian was here and same time they weren't. Then the light hit them. Now they were on a field. Cassian recognized it being outside of the city. They tried to take in the surroundings hoping there wouldn't be a another drift to different direction. Mirage ribbled. Cassian blinked. The whole world blinked. It was disorienting. 

As the fields were embraced by the soft wind they finally saw something. Something clear. The most clear thing here. Cassians metaphorical eyes widen. 

First they saw the white steed. Then their attention captured by the bark of laugh. It was the rider. 

Long, slick blond hair. Arrogant smile. Sharp grin. A fit body clad in red. A sword dangling on her belt.

The well known, faux golden arm forged in magic. And the palest eyes that Cassian had ever seen. The proud woman in the painting. Her skin now glowing with life. There was no mistake.

It was her. 

The late countess, Lucia of Vesuvia.


End file.
